


Rainbow Connection

by maddogkyouchan



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: Only the two of them need to know about the colored marks on their skin. Them, and the other two people they’re linked to, whenever they meet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	Rainbow Connection

Tsukishima changes facing away from the rest of the team. Yamaguchi never takes off a sweatband around his wrist. It’s the source of a few jokes to start- mostly from Tanaka, though Suga had commented as well- but Tsukishima’s harsh tone eventually wards off even the pushiest among them.

Only the two of them need to know about the colored marks on their skin. Them, and the other two people they’re linked to, whenever they meet.

It was obvious as soon as they’d met each other. Tsukishima had gone home after seeing Yamaguchi get bullied, and when he changed into his pajamas, one of the three triangles on his chest had turned a dark blue. When he asked his mother, she said it meant admiration, and while he wasn’t positive, he didn’t think bullies would admire him for calling them pathetic. The person he (sort of) stood up for, though…

It was confirmed the next time they ran into each other, and Yamaguchi shyly took the bandages off his wrist, showing three rings- two the same gray as Tsukishima’s other triangles, meaning they hadn’t met. The third was white- curiosity- and had changed while Tsukishima was wondering about his soulmate.

They didn’t talk about it for years, only developing a friendship, but when both of their marks slowly turned to pink, they had their first kiss, right before graduating junior high, making the marks fade to only a few shades off of their skin tone- they’d never change color again, but they didn’t need to see the color to know how the other felt about them.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi settle into practice, though it’s not exactly normal when they’re getting ready for some mystery three-on-three against some troublemakers trying to join the club. Tsukishima’s annoyed they’ve been dragged into this challenge against their will, but Yamaguchi doesn’t mind- “It’s like helping the team, Tsukki,” he tells them when they get changed after Friday’s practice- a bit after the upperclassmen have left.

“I don’t particularly care about helping the team,” Tsukishima counters. “It’s troublesome that we weren’t even asked before getting signed up to go up against that King.”

“Right, you really don’t like that guy,” Yamaguchi murmurs.

“I can’t stand overdramatic people like that, who act like every point is lifechanging-” he sighs, throwing on his jacket. “-and use it as an excuse to control everyone around them.”

Yamaguchi hums. “From what you said, I don’t want to play with that kind of setter anyway. Ah, though, with Sugawara-san around, he probably won’t be playing many games to start, right?”

“I don’t really care,” Tsukishima says bluntly, though it’s a genuine answer- he knows that Yamaguchi gets him well enough to realize he’s not being vitriolic at him. Yamaguchi reaches out, taking Tsukishima’s hand, and squeezes it once, quickly, before dropping it and heading out.

It’s cold out, and so they walk close to each other, though not quite bold enough to hold hands when they’re so close to the school, even if it’s dark out. They’re proven right when they come across two fools practicing with a volleyball, and Tsukishima pauses, a grin spreading over his face before he walks faster- just in time to catch the volleyball the king was tossing to the other, short first year.

“Wow, you really are practicing outside,” he says, holding it above the shorty’s head. “Are you the two problem first years who slapped the ‘problem child’ labels on your own foreheads your first day?”

Tadashi winces when he catches up. “T-shirts? Aren’t you cold?”

Tsukishima keeps smirking down at the shorty, who looks almost terrified of the two of them- he’s not exactly a bully, but it’s not his fault if the guy is intimidated by how tall he is. The fear on his face disappears quickly as Shorty tries to reach for the ball. “Hey, give that back-”

“Isn’t it past the time for elementary school kids to go home to mama?”

Before Shorty can mouth off at him, the King speaks up. “You’re the other first years who’re supposed to be joining up, right?” The King looks Tsukishima over, and he almost rolls his eyes- what a weirdo. Sizing up his competition, or who he thinks will be his future foot soldier? The way he steamrolls over Shorty trying to talk shows he hasn’t changed much since the day he got benched. “How tall are you?”

Yamaguchi takes over so Tsukishima doesn’t have to, resting a hand on Tsukki’s shoulder- though he knows it’s all his head, he feels like his faded mark pangs under the touch- and leans forward. “Tsukki is a hundred and eighty-eight centimeters! I bet he’ll beat one-ninety soon!”

“What are you bragging for?” Tsukishima sighs, gently shrugging off Yamaguchi’s hand. “Ah, and you- you’re Kageyama, from Kitagawa Daiichi, right? What’s an elite like you doing stuck at Karasuno?” It’s said with a light air of indifference, though he’s curious. What could bring him to such a nothing school? Surely, Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa would have taken him.

The angry look on the King’s face could make him genuinely grin. It’s surprising how easily the King caves under pressure, Tsukishima thinks as the King stares down at his hands- but then he pauses, the anger turning to confusion.

The King lifts his palm, squinting at it, before turning to Shorty. “Look at this.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi share a confused look as Shorty peers down, and then gasps dramatically. “No way! Not these creeps! Check me!” Shorty pulls the neck of his T-shirt further away from his neck, revealing his soulmark.

There are three spirals on his neck, meeting in the center. Only one had been visible above his neckline, but Tsukishima hadn’t paid any attention to the ugly orange and pale blue swirl- orange, meaning irritation or frustration, and a pale blue meaning something friendly, though there isn’t a lot of it in Shorty’s mark.

The other two spirals are what get his notice now- one pure white, the other orange with a shred of white in it. A pang of fear goes through Tsukishima’s heart. There’s no way. Though, of course, it’s not like four-way soulmates are all that goddamn common, and when adding in the fact that- that the King’s mark must have changed just now-

“White and orange,” the King tells Shorty, paying no attention to the other two.

“Nooo!” he wails. “But the tall one is a total jerk!”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi intercedes on his behalf, even though there are more important things to worry about here. “Tsukki isn’t a jerk!”

“He definitely is, and I only just met him!”

“Well, I’ve known him longer, so I know better,” Yamaguchi argues, and Tsukishima sighs.

“Don’t fall to their level, Tadashi.”

“See!” Shorty waves at him. “A total jerk! Ugh, Bakageyama, this is your fault!”

The King narrows his eyes at him. “How is it my fault? I didn’t pick my soulmates.” He looks over Shorty. “I definitely didn’t pick them.”

“Well, I don’t deserve a bunch of jerks! Unless-!” He suddenly shoves Kageyama into Tsukishima’s side, making Tsukishima wheeze. “There! You two jerks can have each other and I’ll take this guy! Maybe he’s better!” He links his arm with Yamaguchi, irritating Tsukishima immensely.

“Get your hands off my boyfriend,” Tsukishima says through gritted teeth.

Shorty’s eyes go wide, and he immediately regrets it. The pleased look Yamaguchi gives him partially makes up for it, though. “Wait- you two are dating? Already? But you hadn’t met us yet!”

“Well, we met years ago, we didn’t want to waste time,” Yamaguchi explains, freeing his arm from Shorty’s grasp. “Uh, I think we’re doing this all wrong-”

Shorty’s hands go on his hips. “That’s right you are! You’re not supposed to date without us! That’s why we didn’t do anything!”

“It’s not as though there was any kind of agreement,” Tsukishima comments. “Considering we didn’t know you.”

“But we knew you existed! And- hey! Which of you knew him first?!” He points at the King.

The King raises his hand, the one he showed Shorty before, and reveals his marks- three circles. One a mix of blues and orange, one all white, and one a mix of orange and a little bit of black. Hatred.

Tsukishima smiles and raises a hand. “Ah, that one would probably be me. After watching such a disgusting match at the prefectural qualifier, I guess I just couldn’t stand someone like him. What a twist of fate- one I’m completely willing to ignore, of course. You two can have each other, and I’ll keep my boyfriend-”

His eyes were on Shorty, and so he didn’t notice when the King got close, not until he grabs a fistful of Tsukishima’s shirt and drags him in to be face-to-face. “Get rid of my mark.”

He looks at him, surprised, but there’s no hesitance in his eyes. Tsukishima only takes a moment before laughing. “King, do you even know what you’re asking for?”

“Don’t call me that-”

“Is the King as stupid as his subject?” he asks, glancing at Shorty, who immediately puffs up, insulted. “The only way to fade your mark- fade, not get rid of- is to kiss. I’m not interested.”

“And I’m not interested in you,” the King practically snarls. “But I don’t want to see that every time I look at my hand.”

Tsukishima laughs again, and reaches for Kageyama’s hand, forcing it open to free his shirt. “Well, then I guess you’ll need to make me not hate you. Ah, but is the King willing to put any effort into making a good relationship with his soulmates, or does he just want everything handed to him on a silver platter?”

“I don’t-” he starts, but Yamaguchi gets between them.

“Tsukki and I need to go. And you two do, too, right? We have our game tomorrow, so we’ll see you then!”

“Right!” Shorty yells, not to be forgotten. “And we’ll beat you both! Then you’ll have to-”

“Have to what, exactly?” Tsukishima says coldly, making Shorty shudder. “It’s a game. Beyond that, it’s just one _single_ game. It could be won by chance, or entirely due to the efforts of the senpai on our teams. It’s not as though you’ll win our respect or affection over it. It’s just a game.”

“What do you mean, just a game?” the King asks, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Why are you even playing if you think that way?”

“Why are you playing if you think it means anything more?” Tsukishima asks in return, an easy smile slipping back into place. “What, are you the type to put your self-worth into it? Your pride? Isn’t it totally pathetic to put so much effort into something when you could easily be beat by anyone with more experience, talent, or just plain luck-?”

“Tsukki, that’s too much,” Yamaguchi cuts him off with a hand taking his. “We need to go,” he says more firmly. “Goodbye, Kageyama, and… um.”

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou,” Shorty introduces himself, though he doesn’t look away from Tsukishima. He storms up in front of him, and despite Yamaguchi trying to pull him away, Tsukishima stays in place. “We’ll show you- tomorrow, we’ll make you fight to try to get points against us- and we’ll make you admit it’s more than just a game, Tsukki!”

There’s so much of that he wants to call out- Hinata using his nickname that’s only for Yamaguchi being one of them- but he just laughs mockingly. “Good luck with that, Shorty. See you tomorrow, your majesty,” he throws a wave Kageyama’s way before finally going along with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sighs when they get away. “Tsukki, you’re so difficult…”

“They’re worse,” he argues.

“You were instigating.”

He huffs, but doesn’t protest further, because he absolutely was. Still… “I can’t believe it’s them. I can’t believe it’s the _King_.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t respond for a long moment, the only sound being their steps in the empty street. “Speaking of… I can’t believe he wanted to kiss you.” Tsukishima’s about to agree, but Yamaguchi continues. “And I can’t believe you basically said he’d have to earn it!”

“What?” he’s taken aback. “That’s not what I said.”

“It pretty much is, Tsukki. You said he’d have to make you like him-”

“I meant that- to get rid of the black in his mark, not-”

The walk home is too long as he has to defend himself, and it’s a relief to get to the split off point. He finds himself rushing home, not to get away from Yamaguchi, but out of… curiosity. He hurries to his room with barely a word to his family and changes out of his uniform.

The triangles on his chest are filled in, of course. One is orange and yellow- fear, it’s probably Hinata’s. The other is orange and brown, for disdain- of course, Kageyama couldn’t even lower himself enough to properly hate him. After only having positive mark colors from Yamaguchi for years, it’s a bit of a blow to have such ugly shades on him, but it’s fine. He doesn’t need them to like him.

And if it gets to toll on him too much, well… he could always try the King’s method.

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend have used this soulmate au like two or three times in rp so i was just like huh! guess ill write this version of soulmates as basically an inside joke! hope yall like it anyway
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus and on tumblr at trantsukki


End file.
